


Madam Machine

by Cherenkov_Blue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Anxiety Disorder, F/F, F/M, Female James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Female Tony Stark, Gender Issues, Genderfluid Character, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Multi, References to Depression, Slice of Life, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherenkov_Blue/pseuds/Cherenkov_Blue
Summary: Serie de drabbles sobre la vida doméstica de los heróes más poderosos de la Tierra, centrados en Toni Stark.Genio, billonaria, playgirl y filántropa, a pesar de todo no es fácil lidiar con todo lo que se le ha venido encima desde su cautiverio en Afganistán. Es decir, ahora tiene muchas responsabilidades... y eso trae un montón de cosas para las que no sueles estar preparado.





	1. Have a Drink on Me

Jamie Rhodey siempre ha sido su mejor amiga, su confidente. Ha sido una de las pocas - sino la única - que ha conocido de cerca el ascenso, caída y renacer de Toni Stark, genio, billonaria, playgirl y filántropa. La apoyó en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores. Incluso mientras salía con ese bastardo de Grant Ward, que de paso, los había engañado a todos con su falsa modestia y su aparente lealtad.

  
Estuvo ahí los días previos a la primera cita con Rogers... Era extraño, como nunca estaba tan nerviosa con algo asi. Aunque bueno, Stark es más sensible de lo que parece.

  
**~~~~~~**

  
\- cómo estoy? - preguntó Toni, arreglándose el vestido mientras se miraba al espejo, nerviosa.  
\- te ves muy linda - contestó Rhody, acomodándole un mechón de cabello.  
Obviamente tenía que estar ahí en este momento.  
\- oye Rhodey y si mejor uso una de mis armaduras hoy?  
\- Toni, es tu boda... Ni se te ocurra.


	2. Heat and Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sé que estamos complicados, asi que tranquilo y escúchame  
> Sé que eventualmente nos vamos a separar, asi que da igual, a mi no me importa.
> 
> Apaga las luces, yo cierro las cortinas  
> El brillo de tus ojos no disminuye  
> Sé que eventualmente nos vamos a separar, asi que da igual, a mi no me importa."
> 
> Steve x Toni. Ligeramente NSFW. Esto ocurre anterior al ep. 01.

> _"I know that we are upside down_  
>  _So hold your tongue and hear me out_  
>  _I know that we were made to break_  
>  _So what? I don't mind"_

Era una de esas noches aburridas en la Torre Stark. Y casi no había nadie. Todos estaban en misiones, o habían salido, o viajado, en fin, nadie siquiera a quién hacerle una broma.  
Bueno... Casi nadie.

Estaba él.

Toni estaba molesta con Steve. Si, tenía razones para haberse enojado con ella, pero a ver, quién es el que siempre anda saltando sin paracaídas? Ok, no es que el hecho de tratar de detener a un ex-HYDRA en un lugar público, sin armas y sin su armadura fuese taaaan peligroso como para que él se enojase, o si?  
Ok, si, quizás tenía razón y por eso había estado evitándolo toda la tarde.

Lo encontró en la sala de estar, tomando una taza de té, leyendo un libro. Se le acercó despacio, como dudando (¿por qué él le imponía cierto respeto? no es que él le diese miedo o algo así, pero sentía que no podía ocultarle nada). No fue hasta que estuvo casi a su lado que dijo la primera palabra.  
\- Lo... Lo siento - dijo, sentándose a su lado en el sillón. Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo y luego Steve dejó de lado el libro, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Azul encontrándose con pardo, intensos, sólo ligeramente desafiantes.  
\- Toni te he dicho muchas veces que no te debes arriesgar de esa forma... - sonaba genuinamente preocupado, pero no sobreprotector - pensé que eso había quedado claro.  
\- Sí, lo sé, pero no podía dejar que ese tipo causara un daño mayor...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio nuevamente. La tensión había pasado de incómoda a extraña.  
Toni dio el primer paso, acercándose a Steve y poniendo sus manos en su torso. Acercó su rostro al de él y besó sus labios suavemente, luego apasionada, guiándolo mientras se recostaba sobre su espalda en el sillón. Steve se dejó llevar, aunque Toni sabía que pronto sería él quién la guiase.

Él deslizó uno de sus brazos bajo ella, besándola y acariciando sus pechos con la mano libre, deslizándose por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su pierna por debajo del vestido, acariciándola apenas acercándose a su intimidad. Toni intentaba moverse para lograr que Steve siquiera la rozara pero él seguía evitándolo.  
\- maldición Steve... - Sabía que lo hacía a propósito, a él no le gustaba hacer nada hasta que ella estuviese en su límite, pero Toni era más directa, asi que rozó intencionalmente su otra pierna contra el evidente bulto en el pantalón del primer Avenger, haciéndolo gruñir ligeramente.  
Siguieron con el juego un rato más entre besos y suaves gemidos, hasta que Toni le indicó que fueran a su habitación.

Steve conocía sus gestos, los había visto varias veces, los sabía de memoria y los comprendía a la perfección.

**~~~~~~**

Por alguna razón habían terminado en esta especie de "relación", en que se protegían mutuamente, se demostraban aprecio, pero no estaban seguros de si ponerle "título". Era como que no lo necesitaban, sólo estaban juntos y ya. Obviamente que la prensa, en especial la prensa rosa festinaba con el tema de que los héroes más poderosos del planeta viviesen bajo el mismo techo, incluso rumoreando sobre orgías y fiestas swingers en la Torre Stark.  
A Toni le hacía gracia todo, en efecto cuando en una ocasión ella misma leyó el titular de "Super-Poliamorosos: el desenfreno sexual en la Torre Stark" en un tabloide de chismes, exclamó "Hey Clint, acá dice que nosotros dos nos acostamos, cómo es que yo no sabía?" riéndose del tema en medio de una rueda de prensa; Clint por su parte le contestó "qué extraño, no noté el momento en que me volví gay. No es que sea malo, pero yo no sabía". Clint tendía a tratar a Toni como a un chico, un amigo, y mientras los demás desmentían sutilmente los rumores o sólo desaprobaban el actuar de la prensa, ellos dos bromeaban con todo.

Sólo una vez hubo una respuesta que sí dejó dudas al respecto.  
\- Capitán, es verdad que entre usted y la señorita Toni Stark hay una relación sentimental? - Christine Everhart era la única capaz de buscar las respuestas y publicar después. En efecto pudo comprobar en persona que Toni efectivamente es bisexual durante una entrevista para cuando trabajaba en Vanity Fair. E increíblemente, publicar algo así años atrás era algo realmente de escándalo.  
\- Sólo diré que somos muy cercanos - contestó Steve, intencionalmente ambigüo.

**~~~~~~**

Entraron a la habitación de Toni aún besándose y tocándose, para luego proceder a desnudarse mutuamente en una mezcla extraña de prisa por parte de Toni y paciencia por parte de Steve. Movimientos, roces apasionados, un beso ardiente y un susurro de parte de ella mientras se abrazaban sobre la cama.  
\- Quédate esta noche Steve - mientras lo miraba con ojos llenos de deseo y aprecio.  
\- Lo haré - Contestó Steve, acariciando su rostro y besando su frente - me quedaré cada vez que quieras...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo que se me ocurrió escuchando la canción "Stay The Night" de Zedd (feat. Hayley Williams). Lo pensé como algo más PWP que otra cosa.


	3. Damn Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni siempre tiene a quién recurrir cuando tiene problemas... O simplemente si está aburrida.

Toni enviando textos a Jamie.

****** Rhodey ******

_\- holi~ aiuda :'v_  
_\- Toni? Dónde estás?_  
_\- muriendo..._  
_\- espera, qué?_  
_\- muero de aburrimiento..._  
_\- Toni, esto no es gracioso_  
_\- para mi tampoco, por eso te pido ayuda._  
_\- estoy ocupada, sorry..._  
_\- que tal si te hago otra armadura? O mejoro la que tienes?_  
_\- Toni, no..._  
_\- ya se, nuevos repulsores... Un War Hammer..._  
_\- Toni..._  
_\- dame ideas!! O bien la hacemos desde cero, eh?_  
_\- después iré, solo... Mejor ponte a jugar en la PS4._

Más tarde...  
****** Rhodey ******  
_\- y si licenciamos un videojuego sobre el equipo? Qué te parece? :)_  
Jamie lee el mensaje, dando un suspiro de resignación.  
\- ya no va a parar... - comenta para si misma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre Jamie xD  
> Hay personas así de cargantes y buen@s amigos/as que les tienen paciencia xD

**Author's Note:**

> Primera serie desde... hace mucho que no escribía fanfics xD. Ojalá les guste.


End file.
